OneShot's Of me
by magical Sheela
Summary: Allerlei One Shot'sn     REQUEST mogen aangevraagd worden
1. When I Saw You

**When I Saw You**

**(Charlie, Own car.)**

Wanneer ik je voor de eerste keer zag, zat je in een lege coupe, die jij met je schoonheid vulde, ik kwam bij je zitten en maakte kennis. De treinrit was nog nooit zo vlug voorbij gegaan. Je vertelde me over je vorige school, die maar vier jaar telde, hoe jij een andere school ging zoeken en hier terecht kwam. Ik weet nog hoe je lange, donkere haren die een verbazingwekkende schijn hadden in het zonlicht me aantrokken, ik wou ze aanraken, ermee spelen. Maar ik hield me in. Je vertelde hoe je de dood van je grootmoeder die vakantie had moeten verwerken, terwijl je nog met het verdriet zat omdat jij je vriend had betrapt met je beste vriendin.

Op school kwam je in mijn afdeling terecht, een gelukzalig gevoel vulde mijn buik. Het gevoel was nieuw, en onbekend. We trokken steeds vaker op, terwijl onze vriendschap groeide. We deelden samen een passie die velen minachten: draken, de meest intrigerende dieren in de hele magische wereld. Naarmate we ons verdiepten in de draken, waren we zelf tijdens de pauzes en avonden bij elkaar. Één ding was zeker: we werden langzaam, maar zeker één.

Na een hele lange tijd van worstelen met onze gevoellens maakte we via brief elkaar duidelijk hoe we elkaar lief hadden. Ik weet nog hoe nerveus is was toen ik net op het moment die van mij had verstuurd, de jouwe kreeg. Ik was zo blij om jouw brief te lezen, dat ik naar jou ben toegestormd en jou in mijn armen heb genomen en jouw hartstochtelijk kuste. De meest wonderbaarlijkste kus ooit. Vanaf die dag waren wij voor altijd één.

Later toen we beide school verlieten, kreeg ik de aanbieding om in Roemenië te werken in een reservaat vol met onze passie. Toen, ik in Roemenië aankwam begon ik je steeds meer en meer te missen, maar we snapten beiden dat we onze passies niet mochten laten wateren, onze liefde mocht onze werkkracht niet in de weg staan.

Na enkele jaren van contact via briefwisseling, wist je me te verrassen door op mijn verjaardag aan de deur te staan, met een groot geschenk: een miniatuur van een Hongaarse Hoornstaart.

Nadat jij was vertrokken, besefte ik dat ik het mooiste en grootste geschenk, geschonken door God, weer had laten gaan: JIJ!

Onmiddellijk nam ik vrijaf op mijn werk, en zocht jou op. Nadat ik je huis had gevonden durfde ik niet aan te bellen, ik bleef uren naar de bel kijken, hopend dat deze uit zichzelf zou overgaan, toen het uiteindelijk donker was, verdwijnselde ik naar huis, mezelf verwijtend dat ik laf was.

De volgende dag, en een paar dagen daarna stond ik steeds hopeloos naar jouw huis te staren, zonder enig doel, zonder enige hoop, zonder ook maar een zin die zou kunnen uitdrukken wat ik voelde en nog voel voor jou.

Tot op een dag, ik helemaal de moed opgaf en naar mijn eigen huis weerkeerde zoals alle hopeloze dagen. De verrassing was toen echter zo groot, dat ik nog steeds tranen in mijn ogen krijg als ik er aan denk:  
In mijn huis stond een grootte, ingepakte doos met het opschrift: Onmiddellijk openen, fragiele inhoud. Mijn nieuwsgierigheid was meteen gewekt en zonder aarzelen opende ik de doos en zag jou erin zitten. Ik vloog je rond de hals, huilde van blijdschap en kuste jou zoals op onze allereerste kus.

Kort nadien, toen jij sliep door de uitputtende reis, verliet ik mijn huis en snelde naar een welbepaalde winkel. Toen ik terug thuis kwam en jij onder de douche stond moffelde ik mijn kleine verrassing tussen jouw kleding.  
Toen jouw kreet uit de badkamer klonk, wist ik dat jij het had gevonden. Toen je enkele seconden later half aangekleed naar me toe kwam gerend wist ik het zeker, je droeg nu mijn cadeau: een verlovingsring.

Niet lang daarna was alles voorbereid en stonden we beiden naast elkaar aan het altaar. De hele aanwezigheid was verrukt over onze verloving, en traantjes vloeiden terwijl wij ons jawoord aan elkaar gaven.

Een jaar nadien, wist je met vol vreugde te vertellen dat je zwanger was. Ik had jou nog nooit zo gelukkig gezien! Echter, een maand na het heugelijke nieuws sloot het noodlot toe: wij verloren ons kind en kregen een harde realiteit te verduren. Nadat we eindelijk het verdriet hadden verwerkt, kwam alweer het volgende aandraven: de oorlog. Voldemort had de oorlog opnieuw voor geopend verklaard, na een korte tijd van stilte. Albus was ondertussen al een jaar overleden en Harry Potter, één van mijn jongere broers vrienden vocht tegen hem.

Natuurlijk was jij niet te houden toen we door de orde opgeroepen werden om te helpen met het gevecht. Iets wat ik niet had toegelaten als ik wist wat voor gevolgen het zou hebben. Jij liet daar je leven. In het hospitaal wist de dokter mij nog te zeggen, dat jij opnieuw zwanger was en de vrucht was gestorven samen met jou.

Nog nooit was ik zo een diepe, zwarte put gevallen, maar ik wist dat ik er ooit zou uitgeraken, zodat ik dit kon schrijven en bij je graf plaatsen.

_'Rust zacht, mijn lieve meid, weldra kom ik jou achterna, en vormen wij een gezin'_.

* * *

PS. Ik ben niet vies van een Review héhé . 


	2. All For You!

**All For You!!**

Langzaam liep ik naar voor, mijn toekomst vergooiend. Ik wist dat ik iets deed dan niet goed voor me zou zijn, maar mijn hart won het alweer van mijn verstand. Ik weet nog hoe het was begonnen.

_De duisternis wekte me geen angst! Integendeel, het liefst was ik in het midden van de nacht __buiten__ net als nu. Jammer genoeg was dit niet steeds haalbaar door de schoolweek, en de kans om__ betrapt te worden door een patrouille op school was ook groot. Het was dus steeds speciaal als ik naar buiten ging, en iets in mij vertelde, dat ook vandaag nog specialer ging worden._

_Langzaam en rondom me heen kijkend, liep ik naar mijn vaste plek aan het meer toe. Het plekje, aan de rand van het meer, net onder een grote struik waar ik eigenhandig een inham had voorzien. Groot was echter mijn verbazing, toen ik zag dat er al iemand mijn plaats had ingenomen. _

_'__Malfidus__, kom daar van onder,' fluisterde ik stil, de kans dat ik ontdekt kon worden was nog steeds groot, aangezien ik niet bedenkt werd door de veilige bladeren.__'Waarom zou ik dat doen, __McMains__,' vroeg __Malfidus__ met de meest grote air die iemand bezitten kon. __'Omdat, het heel misschien, toevallig, zeker weten, MIJN plekje is!' __'__Ojah__, staat jouw naam hier ergens op deze struik geschreven, __McMains__,' sneerde hij terug. __Slim als ik was nam ik mijn toverstok en toverde er handig een groot, duidelijk zichtbaar naamkaartje aan.__'Nu wel.' Ik grijnsde, __Malfidus__ keek me aan alsof hij me vermoorden kon, een kort moment wou ik achteruit schuifelen, maar bedacht me dat ik me niet mocht laten doen. Langzaam kwam __Malfidus__, met een grijns op zijn gezicht, vanuit mijn schuilplaats. Steeds liep hij dichter naar mij toe, ik voelde adrenaline stromen, en ik zag hem dichter komen. Toen hij voor me stond, grijnsde hij nog steeds. Ik probeerde een pinnige opmerking te bedenken maar alle woorden waren uit mijn hoofd verdwenen, zeker toen ik in zijn grijze ogen keek. Mijn ogen kon ik niet meer afwenden, hoewel ik steeds opmerkte, dat zijn ogen van mijn ogen, naar mijn mond en terug._

_Toen zette ik, langzaam maar toch zelfzeker, één enkele stap in __Malfidus__ zijn richting. Onze ogen bleven met elkaar verbonden en voordat ik het wist, voelde ik __Draco's__ lippen op die van mij, en ik sloot mijn ogen. Na de –overigens hemelse- zoen vertelde __Draco__ me wat hij al een hele tijd wou vertellen, maar niet deed, hij was verliefd op me, hij durfde het niet te zeggen omdat ik in Ravenklauw thuishoorde en hij in __Zwadderich__. Maar hij had uiteindelijk besloten om aan zijn gevoelens toe te geven. En vannacht was het perfecte moment geweest._

Nu, doe ik dit voor hem. Uit liefde. Ik ben meegekomen naar een dooddoenerbijeenkomst voor hem. Hij, heer Voldemort, heeft me naar voor geroepen. Nu sta ik voor hem. Hij dwingt me om me aan te kijken. En ik gehoorzaam. Hij vraagt me grijnzend, -voor zover je het een grijns kan noemen- of ik klaar ben voor mijn eigen dood. Verbaasd kijk in naar Draco's plaats in de kring, ik zie dat hij van achter zijn masker naar me kijkt, met een schuldige blik in zijn ogen. Hij heeft me naar hier gelokt, om me te doden? Hield hij dan helemaal niet van me? Terwijl 'Heer' Voldemort aan het vertellen was waarom ik dood moest, bleven de vragen zich vormen in mijn hoofd. Ik kon mijn blik niet meer van de man achter het masker afwenden. Hij heeft mij gekwetst.

Het laatste wat ik zag, was zijn gezicht, toen hij zijn masker afdeed. Het laatste wat ik voelde, was dat hij mij opving, voordat ik de harde grond raakte.


End file.
